Kylma
"She stood at the most blue widths of the ice, painted, chalked and cold. She carved her sign, her rune, with a tearing arm, a ring around the waters current, and the dead began to rise." Appearance Even in death, Kylma retains grace and elegance, as her flesh has been well preserved by the necrotic ice that served as her tomb. Her stark white, colorless hair lays straight, as if each strand has been tended to individually. Her eye's, as her hair, are as white as the most dire of snow flurries, piercing with the full wrath and unrelenting cold of the far north. She holds herself with near flawless grace and posture, looking down her slender nose at the world around her. She can commonly be seen in her armor: a plated skirt and molded breastplate. History Born as Geshna, the eldest of two daughters to Blacksmith parents, the Draenei Woman who would one day become Kylma was a bit of a black sheep in her family. When she was still relatively young, she was the sole member of her family who did not agree with the likes of Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden. After a bitter argument with her family, Geshna fled with the Prophet Velen and the other Eredar who would later be labeled as the Draenei. Under the guidance and protection of the Naaru, the young Geshna pledged to become the antithesis to what her parents and sister had embraced. Training with other young prospects, Geshna struggled to become a Vindicator. Lifetimes she studied and sparred, becoming a prodigy of intelectual prowess, yet an underdog in physical proficiency. By the time the Draenei had landed on the Orc world of Draenor, Geshna had just only advanced to join the ranks of the Vindicators. Ultimately, the Burning Legion had tracked the Draenei to the Orc world. Geshna was ready to fight, and hopefully have a chance to end her corrupt family once and for all. Volunteering to protect the general citizenry as they once again fled from their corrupt bretheren, she came face to face with her mother, Acira. At this time, Geshna had learned that her father had tried to redeem himself and flee from the damned world of Argus, but was struck down by her younger sister, Radha. When her mother mocked her husbands percieved weakness and unworthyness, Geshna struck with holy fury, burning her demon mother with righteous fire. Not one to be so easily disposed, Acira cursed her Daughter, dooming her spirit to one day suffer insanity in a limbo between life and death, before being utterly destroyed by her vengeful Child. Geshna boarded the Exodar with the last of the refugees, her hands stained with the blood of her mother, and her soul darkened with the Fel Curse. After the Exodar crashed on Azeroth, Geshna worked to protect her displaced kin, exploring their new home and admiring its alien beauty. It was during this time that Geshna met Magdeliya, a Night Elf Druid. The two quickly bonded and became as close as Geshna had once been with her younger sister. When the call to arms came for laying seige to the Dark Portal and the now shattered world of Draenor, Geshna rallied herself with enthusiasm, anxious to strike a blow to the Legion. With the newfound alliance of her people, she marched against the Demons, and defended against the Horde. With grace she weilded the Light against her foes, more comfortable with Divine aide than with the Sword. With each Orc dispatched, each Blood Elf punished, each Forsaken sent spiraling back to the grave, Geshna proved herself to the Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes and Night Elves she now considered shield-kin. With every demon slain and banished to the Twisting Nether, Geshna hoped to confront her wayward Sister. As the war on the broken world drew to a close, The Vindicator of the Naaru met with bittersweet feelings as her sibling failed to show herself. Geshna was offered only a short respite before the Scourge tore through Azeroth, striking down great heroes of the Alliance and Horde alike. In response, the Vindicators stepped up to help the Alliance put an end to the undead menace once and for all. Despite her enthusiasm, Geshna was denied immediate service in the North, instead tasked with delving into blessing the troops and studying ways to combat the dread magics of Arthas and his Lich subordinates. It wasn't until the final push on Icecrown that Geshna was called upon to serve at the Glacier of the Scourge. While in Northrend, her detachment of Vindicators and Paladins of the Holy Light made great advances against the scourge. It was during this time that the young Draenei's fate was sealed, and her mothers spiteful curse made manifest. Her detachment was ambushed by Ymirjar, and almost obliterated. One of the injured soldiers, Geshna was discovered on the battlefield by Scourge cultists, barely breathing, but alive. Taken to a hidden cave of ice, far from the threat of Alliance camps, Geshna was stripped of her blessed armor and tortured for weeks, her mind slowly slipping away as she was lashed with the sting of whip, shackles and ice. Eventually, Geshna passed away, her naked and wounded body left frozen in the cave. In the moment of her last breath, her Mother's curse began its work, keeping her tormented spirit in the necrotic cave in which she passed. For months her soul lingered in the cave, stuck with the whisperings of the Lich King and another darker, unknown voice. During this time in her spiritual Asylum, Geshna's mind kept returning to one concept: Weakness. She was too weak in life. Too full of emotion. Too willing to submit to those above her. Too dedicated to the Light, the Naaru, the beings that abandoned her. She began to forget herself, from her time as a Vindicator, to her very name. All that consumed her thoughts was the idea that she had been too weak. Emotion was stripped, save for a cold self-hatred and rage towards what had abandoned her, until at last, she could not suffer her imprisonment any longer. With unholy fury, she fought the shackles of her spiritual entrapment, reached out for her frozen corpse, which had been her only companion beyond the mad whisperings, of which one had curiously vanished. Finally, she opened her eye's, her sight blurry from death and disuse. From her cave she stumbled as her frost-bitten limbs fought being frozen solid, naked and without a name. Her sight began to clear as she looked upon the flurry before her. For weeks she wandered, a shell of The Vindicator named Geshna. After a time, she saw a light in the blizzard; a Vrykul village. Seeing their barbarity, she was cautious to stay her distance from the behemoth men, hearing only their words. One word they repeated stuck with her, which was seemingly used to describe the cold and embody it, give it form. Thus the nameless, wandering woman became what the great warriors of the north used to strengthen themselves: The Lady of Winter, the Wraith of the North, the Dire Blizzard. Kylma. Before long, Kylma had found herself back in the cave of her death, stumbling upon her old armor, now tainted by residual necromancy and the Saronite which permiated Northrend. From it she crafted something befitting her new form, something which accented what she had become. The last signs that Geshna had ever existed were forever corrupted and changed. From the cave, she once again emerged, making her way further north, towards the single whisper that remained. At last she arrived at the Terrace of the Makers, the prison of the voice that called her. She ascended the spires of the Titan facility, coming to rest at the top. There she fell into a deep meditation as the last voice was silenced with a mad scream. There she rested until the world shook and the elements stirred. When the Dragon Deathwing shook and sundered the world, Kylma woke. She descended south, guising as one of the living when she needed. As she reached warmer climates, memories flickered in her mind of her past. She knew the cities by name. She knew Stormwind. It was from here she began to seek a new purpose, a method to increase her power and shrug off the shackles of weakness. After the Dragon fell, and rumors of a new, unknown land circulated, Kylma had found the catalyst she sought: a man named Rakkas. Now she serves as the Dark Rider of Rakkas' Coven. A trusted officer and facilitator of their goals. For Lady Winter, a glorious, cold future awaits. With a dark optimism, Kylma has set forth plans to bring about a long winter to Azeroth, with her gaze first falling to the north, to En'Kilah... To claim a new Fortress. Kylma's Official Banner Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Deadwind Coven Category:Death Knights